


Mates

by brbsoulnomming, coffee_or_death



Series: Post-It Notes From the Trailer [7]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-it Notes, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/pseuds/brbsoulnomming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_or_death/pseuds/coffee_or_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's talk of spells, Blutbaden mates, and a little bit of riling up.</p><p>Even though it's against the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

_The day after the forest there is a giant thermos of hot coffee and a few fresh pastries from the bakery waiting for Nick. The post it note is stuck to the bag of food._

Don't stay out here too long. I want you home eventually. 

Love, Monroe 

` Like I could stay here after that, with you waiting for me. `

Yeah that was the plan. 

`Your sneaky plan making skills are getting better. Am I going to have to watch out? `

Of course you should. I'm a Blutbad. We're known for sneaking. 

`I don't know, man, I'm pretty sure crashing through your own window to jump on me was the opposite of sneaking. `

It was sneaky right up until I tackled you. Come on I caught you completely off guard. 

`Yeah, you did. But I didn't even know what the hell you were back then, man, everything caught me off guard. `

Don't ruin that for me man. Not many people can claim that. 

`Not many people can claim a lot of other things you do to me, either. `

`But okay, if it makes you happy, you were incredibly sneaky and I was completely caught off guard. `

All right! 

Yes it does. Totally does. And don't act like you expected it. I saw the look on your face. 

`All right, yeah. You freaked the hell out of me, man, I didn't know what you were or if you were going to try to do to me what happened to that jogger. Obviously, that lasted about two seconds. `

Was that so hard to admit? 

`It was very hard. Now you have it in writing, man. `

Awesome man! I'm keeping that one. 

And look I was thinking you've gotten pretty good at tracking and evading me as a Blutbad, you know when we're really practicing that, maybe this weekend you could try outrunning a full wolf. 

`I see how it is. I keep the one that says you love me and you'll never leave me, you keep the one of me admitting you got one over me. `

`I - Really? I mean yeah, I'd love that, but are you sure? `

I don't need proof you love me. I already know that. Getting one over on you is a different matter altogether. 

Yeah man I'm sure. 

`-scribbles- True enough. The first one happens all the time, the second is really rare. `

`Then yeah. Absolutely. Wolfsbane or no Wolfsbane? `

Ouch man. It's not that rare. 

Doesn't matter either way. I'll still be able to smell you. 

`You're right. But usually you manage to get one over me in an entirely different way. `

`Have I mentioned how awesome that is? Except it just makes me want a way to always be able to find you. `

You are not putting one of those RFID chips in me. 

But yeah I get what you mean. We can work on normal tracking but that's the best I can come with. 

`Come on. It wouldn't hurt. `

`Yeah. It's not like I'm horrible at it, finding people is kind of what I do for a living, but it's different with you. `

But I'm good with not having an implant in my neck. It worked out so well last time. 

No I get it man. I just don't know any way to fix that. Maybe one of the books has information about some kind of locator thing in it? 

`Good point. I like your neck the way it is, anyway. `

`Yeah, that might work. If there's creepy love spells, there's got to be some kind of spell to track someone. You'd think that'd be something my ancestors would be all over, being able to track a specific Wesen. `

Yeah well at least this time it'll be put to a lot less creepy purpose. We'll just have to check for horrible side effects before we try anything. I don't want to look like your Sergeant friend. 

`I really don't want you to either. I was thinking more of just finding a spell that'd let me track you with an article of clothing or something, if I ever had to. `

`...you'd really let me try a spell to be able to always find you? `

Yeah? I mean I'd want you to put the spell on it while I'm not wearing it, but I'm good with this plan. Besides I'm sure you'll need to come save me from something sooner or later. 

`I love you. `

`I promise not to use it for anything else but finding you if you're in danger, man. `

Not that it would matter much if you did use it more often. You always know where I am anyway. And I'm usually home. You wouldn't get anything interesting out of it. 

`You could have some sort of secret underground life that I know nothing about. Admit it, you sneak off to go to stitch 'n bitches and book clubs. `

How did you find out about that? I was going to make you a sweater but you've just gone and ruined the surprise. 

`I'm a detective, remember? And what if I pretend like I'm surprised? Can I still have the sweater? `

I don't know. I was looking forward to seeing your face when you found out I made it especially for you. Kinda takes the magic out of giving it to you. Maybe I should just keep it. 

`I'd just have to steal one of yours, then. `

Damn it. Fine you can have the ugly one I never wear. 

`I don't want the ugly one. I want the gray one. I like the gray one. Or the tan one, I like that one, too. `

Dude the gray one is my favorite. You have no idea how warm and comfortable it is. 

`I do a little. You wear it around the house a lot. But okay, fine. I'll just borrow it when you're not looking. `

_The grey sweater in question is folded up on the desk, with a post it note on top of it._

Try to not get blood, dirt, or anything else that stains on it. It's a pain to clear. 

I'm still going to borrow it. 

_This note is on an old sweartshirt of Nick's, one that's way too big for him._

` I'll make it an even trade; this is my favorite hoodie. `

`And I won't wear your sweater on cases. `

Thanks man. 

You can wear it on cases. That's why I said try not to get it dirty. Besides if you wear it at work you'll smell more like me while you're off risking your neck. And I'm not going to complain about that. 

`Right, I read about that. Does it actually make a difference? It's not going to scare off my witness if he happens to be a Maushertz or something, is it? `

A Grimm that smells like a possessive Blutbad? Nah that won't cause any problems. 

`Maybe I should rethink wearing it during interviews. `

I don't know man. Could be useful on hostiles. Or any Wesen you're try to get to believe that you're not the type to cut off the head of every Wesen you meet. 

`Most of the time our witness aren't actually hostile. But that's a good point. No one's going to want to mess with a Blutbad and a Grimm, and it'll be a lot easier to convince people if they know I'm dating you. There's other ways to get that across, though. `

What drag me down to the station to cuddle with you? 

Actually that's not a bad idea. Want me to come down to the station to cuddle? 

`You could always try biting. `

`But yes, actually. This case pretty much sucks, I would appreciate getting to take breaks to cuddle with you. `

Biting? I've never mentioned biting. 

I can come down for lunch, bring you something that you don't have to heat up, some more coffee. It'd be like a picnic in the interrogation room. 

`...should I have waited for you to mention it? `

`Please? That sounds awesome. I'll appropriate one of the interrogation rooms without the two-way mirror. `

What? No, just where did you hear about biting? 

That would be appreciated man. By both me and the other officers. Noon? 

`I've maybe been doing some reading. `

`And by me, too. Yeah, noon sounds good. `

Reading? What kind of reading? If it's anything by Stephanie Meyer. You can just forget it. 

See you then 

`You're hilarious. No, it's - I've just been reading the books on Blutbaden. `

Did I miss one? Or an important section of one? Cause I'm pretty sure I would have been all over editing that. 

_This Post-It is left next to a small section in one of the Blutbaden books on mates, particularly how to identify them, and to note that taking out a Blutbaden with a mate is always a difficult undertaking, and should preferably be attempted when both are not present._

` Is it wrong? ...ignoring the creepy language. `

Dude, hard to ignore. I'm going to pretend that last bit was put in there so no one has to watch their mate die. ~~That would just be not going there~~ But at least it shows they didn't plan on just leaving them mateless. 

After getting over the repulsive add on, yeah all of that is right. 

` Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have shown you. But yeah, that's what I'm pretending too. ~~Except I don't think they really cared about the not leaving them mateless part and yeah no~~`

` Oh. Good. I just, you seemed kind of uncomfortable with talking about it, so I didn't want you to have to. `

`Where aren't you going? `

And now you get where the heartless rumor got started. 

Nick it's uncomfortable because really how am I even supposed to start that conversation. Remember how my kind likes to eat people? Well would you mind terribly if I bite you? While we're in bed together? That would sound great dude. 

I'm not going anywhere? Didn't we talk about that already? 

`I got it before, but yeah. `

`I know. That's why I looked it up, man. You don't have to start it, I already know. And I trust you. Even if I didn't know, I wouldn't assume you biting me meant you wanted to eat me. `

`What? Yeah, we did, but you - never mind. `

At least in the traditional Blutbaden sense. So knowing what it means already, you'd be ok with the biting thing? 

I'm not trying to avoid anything on this one Nick. Just trying to figure out where me not leaving came up. 

`Yeah, I really would. If it's something you wanted. `

`It didn't. Sorry. You just scratched something out earlier, that's what I was asking about. `

Yes definitely! So that's something we gonna do? Really? 

Oh that. The thing about someone having to watch their mate die. That's just not a thing I want to think about. Ever. 

`As long as I get to bite you back. `

`Oh. Yeah, I - me neither. Obviously. We both know how well I handle that kind of thing. `

Really you'd want to? Yeah of course you get to! 

Yeah. ~~I just~~ You know what let's just not go there. My day was better before that thought came up. 

` Of course I want to. It's a mutual concept, isn't it? I'm yours and you're mine. `

`Yeah. How about we just forget it came up? `

Yeah it is. Is just you're taking this whole accepting the Blutbad thing to a new degree. Thanks. 

I like that plan. 

`I kind of like the Blutbad thing, actually. As long as it's you. `

Dude, you're so weird. But I guess I can't say much, I like the whole Grimm thing. 

`Yeah, see? That's a lot weirder than me liking pointier ears and red eyes. `

`Not that that was meant to discourage you. Please, keep on liking that. `

Yeah, who would like conventional good looks, or kissing someone without fangs? 

Don't worry man, nothing you could say could discourage that. 

`Conventional good looks are boring. Am I going to need to remind you how attractive I find you? `

`I love you, man. So much. `

Well I'm sure as hell not going to say no to that. 

I love you too. 

`I'd have a better response to that, but you told me I'm not allowed to rile you up on these anymore. `

I may have to change that rule. Dude please tell me you're not working late. 

`Not today. Why don't you meet me at the trailer? Or, well, stay here when you get this. `


End file.
